


someone will remember us - even in another time

by MycroftRH



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Queer History, Queer Themes, Sappho!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: Jaskier's words, and his love, outlive them all, in the end.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	someone will remember us - even in another time

thousands of years after the time of the Witchers, scraps of Jaskier’s songs and poetry are found, disconnected from their context, but so clearly about a man’s desperate, longing love for another man

men who love other men begin to wear dandelions and buttercups as a quiet sign to others

as they steal a hidden night together, they whisper _I’m weak, love, and I am wanting_ into the soft curve of an ear in the dark

and finally, long after there is no other trace of Witchers, of Nilfgaard, of Cintra, of monsters or magic or elves

the magic of Jaskier’s words outlives them all, and his name becomes synonymous with queer love - his songs, with fresh melody, sung proudly through the streets

in defiance

and in _joy_


End file.
